


My One Source of Happiness

by ACrazyMathPun



Series: One-Shots and Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Breaking up is hard to do, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Cute, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff so Fluffy your teeth will rot, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating, Older Bottom/Uke, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Puppy Dog Top/Seme, Romance, Rough Sex, Scenting, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Sweet, Werewolves, Wolf Instincts, Younger Top/Seme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyMathPun/pseuds/ACrazyMathPun
Summary: Isaac and Jason have been together for almost a year now and everything is great, too great. Isaac ,who is 10 years older than Jason and has been in a lot of bad relationships, is starting to get cold feet as Jason makes it clear that he wants to take the relationship to the next level.





	My One Source of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have been writing this for a while. I was really wanting to do some lovey-dovey stuff that will warm my cold and cynical gay heart.
> 
> I like this story and even though I have it marked as a one shot, I might write a sequel if I get in the mood.
> 
> I really should work on my other works but I get distracted too easy and I'm doing student teaching, work, and school all at the same time. All of this totals up to around 50+ hour a week and that doesn't include homework. I promise that I am working on more Taming the Devil and I might throw in a Spider's Web if I get around to it.
> 
> I mark this Dub-Con because some times in this story Jason doesn't ask Isaac when he starts doing dirty things and Isaac kind of wants to slow down and take a break but Isaac is completely consensual and Jason wouldn't do anything Isaac didn't want.

            Once again, I had woken up in a warm embrace, when we first started dating I couldn’t stand him holding me but every time I tried to deny him he would give me those big puppy dog eyes. I couldn’t say no to him when he flashed his beautiful blues and his lip slightly quivered in disappointment. How time changes things because we were nearing our one-year anniversary and I’m not sure I could sleep without being held in his strong arms.

            “Jason, you need to let go… I have to get up so I can quickly go home and get ready for work.” My voice made him move slightly but instead of releasing me he only pulled me in tighter. I released a sigh. “Jason.”

            “I don’t want to, you smell too good.” He said, even though he was 24 and already a full-grown adult and much larger than me, he could certainly act like a child. I slipped my hand up and brushed his messed-up hair out of his face and behind his ear before I pinched his nose. Let out a sound that sounded like a mixture between a growl and a whimper. Jason only responded by holding me closer to his body. I could feel the tight and strong muscles hold me still, there would be no use struggling. He was so much stronger than me that there would be no chance of me escaping using force. “If I let you go than you will smell like other people again.”

            Jason wasn’t human like I was, he was a pure-blood werewolf. In today’s world 1 in 20 people were werewolf and luckily many MANY years ago, the humans and werewolves were able to put aside our differences and live in harmony. It was actually quite easy to co-exist with the wolves because of how human they looked and both humans and wolves blended their cultures together. However, I have learned that even though the wolves looked human and even acted human, they still had their wolf instincts. Every time I come over to Jason’s house, he quickly strips me down naked, throws me into his bed and starts rubbing himself all over me until I smell good again. I have gotten so used to it that I start unbutton my shirt and undo my pants outside his door so he doesn’t accidentally rip my clothes while aggressively pulling them off. 

            “Jason, I need to work or I won’t be able to pay for my rent.” Jason still kept his eyes closed to deny that it was time to get up.

            “Good. You will have to move in with me!” He grumbled in a half-pout.

            “We have talked about this, I am not ready to move in with you yet… I like having my own place.” This was probably the 6th time we have talked about this in the last 2 weeks. It started 5 months ago and with subtle hints; inviting me to stay over for the weekend and “I bought matching coffee mugs for us.” Then less subtle hints like giving me a key to his apartment, asking me to bring over some of my clothes so I can stay over more often. Then 3 months ago he dropped the bomb, “Isaac, I don’t like that you have your own apartment still. Move in with me.”

            “Why do you still want your apartment? You come to mine every day when you get out of work, every night you sleep in my bed. You practically live here anyway!” His eyes were open again and his boyishly handsome face was in a grumpy scowl which was actually kind of cute.

            “I like staying here with you but I also like having my own home I can go back to.” I stated again.

            He sighed and finally released me from his grip before turned over in bed with a huff. “I’m ready to take this to the next level, I was hoping that you would be too.” That one was cutting a little deeper than his usual arguments did. I got up and started walking to the bathroom but I didn’t say anything, I didn’t know what to say. I know that he is frustrated, but I just can’t give up my safety net.

            I looked at myself in the mirror, my build was average and I didn’t have a lot of definition like Jason had. My skin was pale, even with my mom’s pure Hispanic blood, I didn’t have a lot of color. Jason was always on my case about taking better care of myself; getting more sunlight and exercise but I always found a way to push it off. I was already 34 and my youthful glow was fading, I still had a young-looking face but the bags under my eyes were growing darker and more solemn. I had been through so much more in life than Jason, ten years is a long time. By the time he was 9, I had already dropped out of college to run off with some asshole that treated me horribly.

            The more I looked at myself, the more insecure I felt. I did a lot of things I regret in my relatively short life but Jason was not one of them. I met him at bar, as cliché as that sounds, I went with a couple of girls from work who wanted a token gay and they were willing to pay for the drinks so I didn’t care. Jason was with a couple of friends in the booth a couple of tables down. I got up to use the bathroom and he said the he had gotten a “whiff” of me (sounds kind of gross) and he followed me to the bathroom where his mind wolfed out pressed me into a wall to smell my neck. I smacked his face and knocked him back into human mode. He immediately apologized by throwing himself to his knees and begging me to forgive him, he told me the truth of what went down, he promised to buy me a drink… that drink turned into 4 or 5 and then I woke up in bed with him. It was a position I had found myself in before except upon further inspection, nothing past making out and scenting happened. (Though he did tell me later that as soon as I feel asleep he had to run into the bathroom to give himself some relief so he wouldn’t go feral on my ass.)

            Now 11 and a half months had passed and I still don’t know how I got a relationship to last this long, but how much longer could it possibly last. A couple of things have been on my mind lately: I’m 10-years-older than him and I’m a man. Jason is far from the first guy I have been with, but he was open with me and told me that I was the first man he was ever with and would never consider himself gay.

            I turned the water on and let it heat up. I truly loved Jason, he is strong and smart. He was the first guy I dated that actually treated me right and even though he is kind of possessive and childish, he never does anything that would hurt me and he always puts up with my bullshit. The more I am around him the more I love him… I need to break this off… I don’t deserve Jason, he is a confused straight wolf following his nose. Sure, he might like me because my scent but I’m not the person for him. Jason deserves to be with a pretty girl and as soon as he forgets my scent and replaces it with someone else’s he can maybe find someone worthy of him. Not some 30+ year-old gay man-whore whose prime had come and gone. It was going to hurt but I had to do it, I needed to set him free.

            I step in the shower and feel the hot water rush down the front half of my body before I turn around and let it cover my back. I stood toward the shower head as I started washing my hair when I heard the bathroom door open, very soon after a naked werewolf opened the shower curtain and joined me in the shower. His strong arms draped over my shoulders and gently wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. “I’m sorry I was being so crabby…” His voice was sweet and sincere, just like it always was. “…you know how I am in the mornings and I just want you to know that I’m not trying to pressure you. I just want you to know that I would love for you to feel comfortable at my apartment and that every moment I am with you fills my life with joy. I'm sorry I'm being a little selfish about this...” GOD DAMMIT!! Why did he have to be such a good guy?! His rough hands slid up and started to scrub and play with my shorter darker hair. He always said that I should grow out my hair a bit because he thought it would look good but he never tried to push it on me.

            I rinsed off my hair and quickly made a break for it, “I should get going, I got lost in thought and wasted too much time!” I grabbed the towel with the monogrammed “I” (for Isaac) on it and I started to quickly dry myself off with it. He gently grabbed my arm, more out of concern more than scorn.   
  
            “Isaac, is there something you want to talk about?” he said in a gentle voice. Yes, there was but as I stared into his warm and loving eyes I couldn’t bring myself to say it. ‘We should break up.’ Four words! That’s all there was but I couldn’t do it.

            “No, I need to go. Love you.” I was making this harder on myself as I dug myself a deeper hole to try and crawl out of. I quickly threw my clothes on and grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys before I got in my car and got out of there quickly. After 18 minutes of swearing at myself I got to my lonely apartment. When I unlocked the door and made it inside; a pain stabbed my heart, I would be spending more time here again. Alone.

 I got on my long sleeve white button up and fitted on a blue tie, I slid on a pair of black business slacks and tucked in my shirt. My job was nothing special, just a desk job at a local company. It wasn’t glamorous but the pay was enough for me to live without stress and it wasn’t super difficult work. I made it out the door with a few minutes to spare and wouldn’t have to worry about being late for work.

 -----------------------------------------

 _This isn’t working out, we should break up.’_ Breaking up with a text message was harsh but I knew that I would never be able to do it face to face. It didn’t help that I already had 2 ½ drinks. I had to drink just so I wouldn’t feel so miserable. I questioned if this was a good idea but eventually my thumb hit the send button and I slammed my head down on the bar. My heart hurt so bad that I downed the rest of my 3 rd drink and ordered a forth. I looked down at the message and it had been viewed but I saw the three dots start to form and I quickly shut my phone off. As I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. I picked a bad place to drink, this was the bar that I met Jason in but it was also the only bar that wouldn’t have an ex-boyfriend at it. I had dated a lot of guys and so far, none of them worked out. I downed my 4th drink as I barely held onto my tears.

“Hey cutie, I see you are upset.” The voice was from a man around my age, he seemed to be what I normally looked for in guys and he also looked like he had the extra bad traits that made my life more difficult. “I’m not sure if you are into guys but maybe if you want to have…”

 **Bam!** A clawed fist slammed down on the bar behind the flirting guy. “He is not interested! He’s about to come home and stop running away!” Jason was standing there and he looked pissed, his eyes were glowing red and his fangs and claws were out. He quickly dropped some cash onto the bar and scooped me up and put me over his shoulder like a bag of flour.

“H-How did you find me?!” I had already started crying as I laid there over his shoulder.

“I have known you were hiding something for a while, I could smell your sadness and I could hear your pulse racing when you tried ran away. When I got the text, I knew it was you trying to break it off before you got too serious and I knew that you would try to drink away the pain instead of dealing with it. I checked one other bar before I started to smell you a block away and followed it to you.” He still seemed a little ticked, his eyes were still red but his claws and fangs were put away.

“Put me down please!” I sobbed out, “It wasn’t supposed to go this way!” I was quickly pulled down off his shoulder and set onto the passenger side of his car. I was buckled in safely before he shut the door and went around to his side to get in and buckle up.

The ride was quiet, I couldn’t force myself to make a noise and Jason looked like he was holding himself back from going wolf and couldn’t talk, drive, and stay human at the same time. Very soon we arrived at Jason’s house and he climbed out of the car and quickly pulled me out and hung me over his shoulder again. The door was almost broken down as Jason slammed his apartment’s door and stomped to his bedroom where he threw me onto his bed and ripped my white button-up open and started pulling it off. “J-Jason don’t hurt me!”

He growled, “Hurt you?! I’m not going to hurt you! I need to scent you because you smell like another man and I can’t calm my wolf down to talk some sense into you!” He yanked down my pants and expertly pulled my pants, underwear, and shoes off in one go before he stared to undress himself. He tossed me his tank top and boxer briefs. “Put them on. It will make this go faster.” He wasn’t yelling but the forced calm in his voice was even scarier. I didn’t even stop to think before I started to slip on the much too big clothing and the naked werewolf growled slightly at the sight. He laid on top of me and started rub his face into my neck as his hands rubbed down my chest. His face then came down and started nuzzling my chest and his arms rubbed my thighs and if he wasn’t so angry right now, I would have enjoyed this. Jason continued his scenting for the next hour until I no longer smelled like someone else.

“Alright, Why do you want to break up and don’t tell me it’s because it’s not working out because we both know that that is not true.” Jason finally spoke and his eyes were back to their normal color. He seemed a lot more relaxed but continued to scent me as he waited for a response.

“It… It’s because you are too good…”

“Huh?” He sat up and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

I was starting to feel embarrassed now, “Well… you treat me so nicely…”

“You wanted to break up because I treat you nicely?” His hand went up and he face palmed himself. “This is what this is all about?! Because I treat you nicely?! I do it because I love you. You are supposed to do that for the people you love!” He pulled his body off of mine and sat as he started to laugh, it started kind of soft but got louder. “You really tried to break up with me because I treat you the way you should be treated? What kind of assholes have you dated?! With that kind of logic, it just shows that you need me more!”

My ears started to turn red as I started to get out of bed, I had to hold onto the boxer briefs to keep them from falling. “Shut up! It’s because you are too good for me! You are young, handsome, smart, loving, sensitive, strong, and STRAIGHT! I am an old, homo who just happens to smell good! You are so great to me and you shouldn’t be! You should find a pretty woman instead of me! I had to break up with you or you would be stuck with me!”

Jason stopped laughing but was still smiling, “I want to be stuck with you. It’s true that I had only dated woman before you and I’m not gay but I say that because I’m not attracted to the same gender, I’m attracted to only you **period**. If anything, I’m an Isaacsexual. Even if I let you break up with me, I still would only want you. Get it? And old? Really? You think you are old? Your 34 years old, that is not old. As the years go on the gap between our ages will mean less.” He grabbed onto me pulled me close. “Is this why you wouldn’t move in with me? Do you think that I’m not serious about this? That I’m just attracted to your scent? Sure, your scent drew my attention but the reason I love you isn’t because your scent, it’s because you’re you. I love everything about you.”

I laid there in shock, I wasn’t sure how to respond to this. Every doubt I had built up in my mind was being blown away so easily by this perfect guy. “You are too good for me…” I was crying again, normally I wasn’t so emotional but I’m pretty sure the alcohol was messing with me.

“Too good for you?! You are loving and wise. You always laugh at my jokes, even the bad ones. The way you look so peaceful when you sleep in my arms is glorious, and you never yell at me for being childish or possessive. You end up cooking almost every meal we eat together even though you hate cooking and the way you refold my underwear because I ‘do it weird’ I can’t think of a single bad thing about you. Well except for your commitment issues and low self-esteem.” He pinched my butt a bit and winked, “And I could go on for days about how sexy you are~” He then went back to being tender, “You talk about how I’m too good for you but did you ever think that the reason I am so good to you is because you are so good to me?” He reached up and touched my hair. “I love you so I am going to make this as clear as I can, I have a lot of possessive instinct that I do my best to try and keep bottled up but…” I looked into his eyes and saw the eyes of a wolf, fierce and wild. “…I will no longer allow you to run away. Werewolves mate for life and you are my mate. I will provide for you, I will protect you, I will give you everything. We belong to each other now.” As I looked further into his eyes, behind the wildness and certainty, I could see some insecurity.

As much as I wanted to look away from, his eyes had me locked to him. “The way you talk is no fair… You are not even going to give me a choice…” I smiled a little though as I was enveloped in his warm embrace. “How did I ever fall for such a stubborn kid?” I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. All of the dark feelings I had were gone, all I had left was the love I had for Jason.

His eyes shifted back into their charming human ones, “It was meant to be.” He slid me away just a bit and dug through his dresser drawer. “I was going to wait a couple weeks until our anniversary but…” he bent down on one knee and pulled out a tiny black box before opening it, “Isaac, will you marry me?” My face went completely red as I stared at him, at first, I was unable to say anything but I was finally able to mutter out a simple yes before I was tackled down onto the mattress. “Please forgive me…” he said as he started rubbing my body with his rough hands, “…my instincts have been going crazy and I really need to rut… if you don’t want to… you need to run fast… I don’t want to hurt you… I'll hump a pillow or something...” His words were starting to sound growly and animalistic as he pulled his body off of mine, looking like it caused him physical pain to do so.

I gently grabbed onto his arm, “You can do it… BUT you will be in charge of cooking for the next 4 days! I know how into it you get and I’m going to need some time to recover…” I barely had a second to think before I was grabbed tightly and a tongue started to slide over the nape of my neck as the shirt he gave me was ripped open.

“Fuck! I want you so bad!” I could feel proof on my stomach in the form of a massive cock. Normally he was only 7 ½ inches long which was plenty big enough but when he started to get like this and his body started to shift slightly, his cock got 3 ½ longer and an inch and a half thicker. Scarily enough that didn’t include his knot. The last time he got this big I couldn’t walk for 2 full days, he felt so bad that he took care of me until I got better.

I gasped as he started to nibble at my neck before I felt him move away for a moment, roughly pull the drawer out of the bed side table, find the lube and throw the drawer across the room. He crawled down between my legs, shredded the boxers he gave me, bent my legs and opened them up to show him my personal parts. “Slow down a bit..! We don’t have to move so fast…let's enjoy this... ” I tried to pull away so I could lean down and kiss him but he growled at me and I stopped moving, I don’t think words will have much effect on him. At least he was human enough use lube…

Soon a cold slick finger was aggressively thrusted into my hole and I almost screamed when he immediately found my prostate. He knew my body so well that he could find it without even thinking. “Sh-Shit Jason!” I quickly got hard after 5-6 good presses and Jason growled in happiness. After I was panting and just about used to the feeling of him thrusting into me he caught on and shoved another finger in, slamming down onto my prostate. “J-Jason?! Are you still in there?! Slow down! I don’t want to cum yet! It feels too good!” He didn’t respond much to my pleas except by pushing down on prostate harder forcing me to scream as I came from his fingers.

I panted lightly as he gave me a couple seconds to breathe as he rubbed my cum on my stomach. I looked away embarrassed, as good as Jason is with his hands, he had never been able to make me cum with just his fingers and I knew that he was far from over because a third finger was pushed in to continue stretching me out. His breathing was starting to get heavy. “…Mine…Mine!” He growled under his breath. I could tell that his lust was starting to chip away at his patience. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed me and put me on my knees, ass up head down. “…My mate… Mine…” His nose was quickly pressed to my crack as a tongue pushed into my hole and I had the cover my mouth to not release an embarrassing girlish moan, he played and tease me open for a bit before he climbed on top of me and grabbed my hips. His chest was over my back and his mouth was nibbling on my neck as I felt a thick head push its way in. I screamed out in shock and pain as he kept pushing it in deeper until he was ¾ of the way in. He stopped a whimpered a bit as he kissed my neck, “Love… Mate…Love…”

I did my best to breathe and stretch around him and the sweet kisses were helping me focus on something else. “I love you too Jason.” As I started to loosen and stretch I could feel his need to continue but his reluctance to go any further. He never did anything to hurt me and even when he was half wolfed out like this, he always had my well-being in mind. “I-I’m okay, I’ll be fine… Fuck me please…” My voice was weak and too slutty for a man of my age but it certainly gave Jason the confidence because in a swift thrust he pounded in the rest of his dick in a wolfish grunt.

He pulled most of the way out, leaving only his dripping head in before slamming his cock back in, in a hard and violent thrust. “Fuck Mate..! Claim Mate..!” He grunted as he began a harsh rhythm of sex. At this rate, I wished that it would have hurt, it would have made me feel better about myself later when I try and convince myself that letting Jason rut me was just to make him feel better, however I was moaning like an annoying porn actress and that made Jason growl with approval. I was loving this as much as Jason was. He grabbed onto my body and picked me up into the air effortlessly as he brought me to a wall and made me secure myself as he railed into me.

I was so close to cumming again already and I wanted to relief faster but when I reached down to try and touch myself he growled at me before grabbing my hands and pinning them against the wall with one of his, now clawed, hands. His message was loud and clear, I would only be cumming from him tonight. “Fuck!” I cried out as I came again, a little spurt shot onto the wall. I could feel a thick heat pushing against my entrance and I knew that it was his knot. “Jason! I-I need a second! I want this too but you are still too big!”

He growled a little at my words and pushed against me harder, “Breed Mate..! Claim Mate..! Mine!” He thrusted in swift motion as he popped in as he bit down on my neck. I had never seen Jason so animalistic and instinct driven. He whimpered as I started to feel a wet warmth start to fill up my insides, I could feel him pour his seed into me and fill me up. I already felt full and I knew that he had only just started his release, his balls kept pumping me full until my stomach bulged a bit.

He licked my neck as he pulled me back to the bed and laid himself down with me on top of him. He whimpered a bit as he rubbed my bulging belly. We laid locked together for at least 7-10 mins before I felt his knot start to weaken. His dick was still thick enough that the cum wasn’t going anywhere and by the way he was holding me tight, his dick wasn’t going anywhere either. I felt him start to pull out slowly as he humped upwards, back into me. He began to pick up the pace again, “J-Jason… you can’t be serious… you just came… This is really good but... I-I need some time to recover…”

“Love Isaac… Isaac looks beautiful… Isaac is beautiful mate… Isaac look more beautiful filled with Jason’s pups!” His voice sounded more human but just barely.

“Jason! I can’t get pregnant, I’m a guy!” I was trying to tell myself that this needed to be done but I was feeling so good that I couldn’t put up a fight even if I wanted to. I was all talk right now.

“Isaac is Jason’s wife~” He panted out, he was clearly in bliss and I decided to let him do what he wanted for now. He would pay for it later.

\------------------------------------------

“Please forgive me Isaac! I totally lost control!” I laid in bed by myself, my ass, back, hips, neck, and almost every other body part I had was aching. Jason was on his knees pleading to me for forgiveness.

“You knotted me 5 times! I still have cum leaking out of me!” I growled, I was so tired that I passed out during the 5th round of sex and I couldn’t cum anymore after the 3rd. I was mad at him a little but not as much as I was letting on, I had to punish him a little. “You were even human during the last two rounds!”

“I couldn’t help it! The way you were begging for more was so hot… I couldn’t control myself! I’m sorry Isaac! I made your favorite dinner!”

“Do you think that mere bribery will work to appease me? You will have to love me twice as much to make sure that I am well taken care of...” He looked so pitiful that it almost hurt. His puppy dog eyes were so sad. “However, I might forgive you if you make chocolate cake… and kiss me a 100 times for each time that you knotted me…”

His sad puppy eyes lit up as he kissed me on my horribly chapped and over kissed lips “I love you Isaac~” I smiled, our relationship might not be the most normal but I have learned that it is truly my one source of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of the story? Do you have any questions? Are you interested in seeing more of these guys?


End file.
